This invention relates generally to the field of telephone protector modules of a type particularly adapted for the protection of individual subscriber pairs, and more particularly to one employing a known gas tube arcing device in lieu of the more commonly used carbon arc protection element.
Gas tube type protector modules are presently in common use in the art, and are constantly gaining further acceptance in the industry. Almost invariably they are provided with a heat-sensitive means which enables the gas tube to be bypassed should the current or voltage surge continue long enough to melt the fusable elements, a type of protection also often offered in the case of carbon arc type protector modules. Until the present time, little thought has been given to the provision of secondary air gap means over which momentary surges can arc should the gas tube develop gas leakage, or otherwise become inoperative. In such cases, the momentary surge is not sufficient to fire the heat-sensitive device, and where the gas tube is inoperative, no arcing takes place. In such case, upon the occurrence of momentary surges, the module does not offer protection, and sensitive equipment may be damaged. This is particularly true in the case of solid state office equipment with which most newer offices are provided.